


An Issue of C.O.N.T.R.O.L

by kagasaki6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagasaki6/pseuds/kagasaki6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What have you found."  Derek asked suddenly appearing in Stiles' personal bubble of space and lying shoulder to shoulder with him. It wasn't even a question, but a statement and Stiles knew that failure to comply would just lead to more unwanted physical contact and  violence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue of C.O.N.T.R.O.L

Stiles was lying back in bed, laptop cradled on his chest, reviewing the point of similarities shared within the European branches of mythology. Obviously Derek wasn’t going to explain werewolf behavior to him and he needed an explanation for the anomalous behavioral patterns he had noticed outside of the normal spectrum of Canis lupus.

"What have you found." Derek asked, suddenly appearing in Stiles' personal bubble of space and lying shoulder to shoulder with him. It wasn't even a question, but a statement and Stiles knew that failure to comply would just lead to more unwanted physical contact and violence.

Stiles sighed resignedly, “The Lorelei are similar to sirens in that they lure men in with their voices to their eventual deaths, however they do not need to sing to do so, and they also have a tendency of consuming their prey.”

Derek stared at Stiles blankly before grabbing Stiles limited edition Avengers t-shirt and forcing Stiles even closer to his awful stench, their hips bumping awkwardly over the narrow bed, “That’s it?!” he scoffed harshly.

“ ** _No_**.” Stiles gasped, wrenching away after  his favorite shirt was torn by careless werewolf claws. And this was the reason why he bothered wasting hours of his precious time researching shit he couldn't care less about despite his ADHD.

Derek’s threat was always implicit, and it’s not like Scott cared enough to help him, nor could he risk his human father as another body to be disposed of by Derek’s pack as a mountain lion “accident” even though he was the Sheriff. He wished Derek would leave him alone, but the damn bastard had no compunctions taking advantage of an underage 14 year old boy. Stiles started to move away from the bed because he had no intention of lying against Derek for longer than necessary.

“Stiles…” Derek growled appearing behind him, hands slamming Stiles against his bedroom wall his bare back flush with Derek’s sweaty smelly chest and coarse hairs.

 _This_ was why Stiles felt uncomfortable with Derek, he was always slamming him painfully against any flat surface he could find, and Stiles would feel Derek’s blatant erection pressing insistently from behind. However, Derek would always ignore it and act unaware while grinding himself against Stiles in “anger”. Stiles wasn’t dense, there was a reason he called Derek a creeper. At least while they ignored it, it never became an overt issue. The possibility of Derek’s behavior escalating was there though, and that more than anything scared the crap out of Stiles. A horny uncontrollable werewolf was the last thing Stiles needed in his life.

“STILES!” Derek growled, coating his innocent ear in saliva.

“Lorelei have a weakness to water, especially salt water which is ironic considering how Lorelei originally sprung from mermaids-“ Stiles stuttered out hurriedly. His fervent goal was to get Derek off him and out of his room as soon as possible. Before he found another reason to stay.

“Did you eat yet?” Derek asked, rumbling against his contaminated ear, fangs pressing lightly at his nape.

Stiles wished he could lie, “No…”

Derek chuffed against his neck, nose flitting briefly down his back, “Go make us something to eat-cook the meat medium rare.”

Derek abruptly released Stiles and pushed him forcefully towards his door, nipping at his heels.

“Also make that carborara chicken you made last time.” Derek added, practically carrying Stiles to the kitchen in his haste.

“Carbonara chicken,” Stiles corrected, wishing for _n_ th time Derek would leave him alone and that he wasn’t so easy to manipulate. Or threaten.

“Can you let go of me now?” Stiles asked, turning to Derek who stared at him with wide hazel eyes before releasing him abruptly.

“Cook.” Derek growled, pacing away to glare fulminatingly at the floor.

Stiles quickly got the right ingredients out and went through the necessary preparations to feed the ravenous hunger pit beside him, trying to ignore Derek’s unwavering red-eyed stare.

Derek was always staring at him; while he slept, at school, when he was researching, cleaning, driving, watching t.v., cooking…there wasn’t a moment Derek didn’t like to stalk him like the supernatural loser he was but there wasn’t anything Stiles could do about it.

“Do you want dessert too Bossu?” Stiles asked sarcastically trying to shame the 36 year old man beside him. The only man Stiles didn’t mind cooking for was his father, and that was because if left up to him that man would  clog his arteries with grease and bacon.

“Can you make lemon meringue again-with extra meringue?” Derek asked looking around for lemons Stiles could use from the fridge, as well as removing a package of eggs.

Derek was way too comfortable in his house, and this was becoming disturbingly close to routine. “Sure.” Stiles stated, curbing his tongue, knowing he’d lose the argument anyways.

“What did Scott mean yesterday when he said he got your first kisses?” Derek asked out of nowhere, eating crappy sugar laden little Debbie cakes from his father’s secret stash. At least he was useful for something.

Stiles added a generous amount of cheese to the chicken before replying, “When Scott started dating Allison apparently she remarked on his lack of technique and he made sure to practice all the kissing styles with me before trying them out on Allison.” Not that Scott was his first kiss, he really had sucked.

Derek suddenly slammed Stiles against the kitchen cabinets, making him lose his spatula and spill sauce all over the stove, “Dude! You have got to learn better interpersonal skills if you expect to avoid getting another assault charge added to your already lengthy criminal record!” Stiles sniped trying to futilely push Derek off him. God did he smell-like unwashed armpits and mold.

A low dangerous growl escaped Derek who only pressed harder against Stiles, “Did he do anything else?”

“Of course not! I mean why would he? He’s the Lang to my Gary, the krup-“ Stiles rambled hoping to divert Derek’s interest.

It didn’t work. Derek  ground harder against him leaving him painfully out of breath. He wished he could file charges of sexual harassment but there was no way he was reporting this to his father.

“STILES! Answer me!!” Derek growled loudly wolfing out, dangerous claws tipping precariously on to his slender hips.

“He tried to take my virginity, and managed to force himself inside half an inch before I kneed him in the balls painfully and explained to him that my being bisexual didn’t mean I would want his dick. Scott understood and now we’re cool.” Stiles babbled helplessly feeling the onset of another panic attack.

Stiles left out the fact that Scott had been very resentful and angry when Stiles did not give in to his infantile whims. This was one of the reasons why Stiles no longer considered Scott a friend anymore. Apart of the fact that because Scott was lost in Alison Lala land he could care less what happened to Stiles; even when Stiles was in life threatening danger. Thankfully Scott had no true interest in him so Stiles was only molested by one uncontrollable and depraved werewolf. 

“Stay away from him.” Derek growled mouthing ferociously at his neck, lethal fangs haphazardly tracing his jugular.

“Are you a vampire or a werewolf? Get off me before the chicken burns!” Stiles yelled, completely tired of this disturbing treatment that had sadly become commonplace.

Derek was just as creepy as Peter.

Derek ground forcefully against him one more time before pushing away to sit on a nearby stool. “Make me that horchata drink too.” Derek demanded shoving the canister over.

Today sucked ass.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never got why in fanon more writers didn't put any emphasis on how Stiles would feel as a vulnerable teenager being accosted by this strange and intimidating man. Yes, he's hot, but he's also homeless and crude. Probably hasn't showered in months, has bad hygiene and incredibly violent. I don't see why people would think Derek would be in any shape or form be unwilling to engage in a sexual relationship with an underage teenager when in canon he made out with Erica. So why is Stiles different?


End file.
